


🌿I Think You Need This🌿

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: Misty just got back from hell and she needs some help getting her mind off of it.





	🌿I Think You Need This🌿

It had only been about a week back at the coven since Misty Day was escaped her personal hell no thanks to the Antichrist himself but she needed to just relax for a little while after all of this. Meanwhile Cordelia was over on the other side of the hall in her room reading a book about potions and such. Misty had been in her bed for almost an hour, "This ain't workin'..." Misty sighed, she just needed to get her mind off of things for a little bit but sleep didn't seem to be working out too well. The young witch thought for a moment before slowly getting out of and bed and walking down to the end of the hall where Cordelia's room was and knocking on the door softly, "Come in" said a gentle voice from the other side of the door. "Oh hello Misty, what brings you in here at this hour?" Asked Cordelia as she looked up from her book to see the younger witch standing before her, "Hey Delia, I guess I just needed someone to pass the time with y'know?" She said as she hopped onto the bed and scooted over to the other woman's side. "Yes i know honey" Cordelia said, setting her book down on the nightstand beside her. The two woman had been together for quite some time now yet they still hadn't gotten that intimate yet, probably because this was all extremely new to Misty and she wanted nothing more than to take things slow but tonight something in Misty's mind finally clicked, "Hey Dee?.." She asked rather shyly as Cordelia looked over at her, "Hm? Yes?" She responded sweetly, "I..I think I wanna...uhm..." Misty swallowed hard as she prepared herself as best she could to get ready to say what she was finally going to say after all this time. Cordelia knew what was coming but she simply let the younger woman speak, "I think I'm ready to..." Misty paused as she was interrupted, "Are you ready to have sex? Is that what it is baby?" Cordelia asked teasingly as she turned to look Misty in the eyes with a smirk. Misty bit down hard on her bottom lip before she finally gathered the courage to nod her head. "Well then first thing's first lets get you undressed" she said sweetly, hoping to help Misty relax a bit while she undressed her. Soon after Misty was lying on the bed completely naked beneath Cordelia who was now looking down at her running her fingers gently through the younger woman's curls, "Ngh...Delia watch the..hair.." Misty whined and squirmed beneath Cordelia which only drew out a low chuckle from the older woman as she looked down at her lover who was already all worked up just from her playing with her hair, "Someone seems rather excited hm? All because i started playing with your hair? Does it feel good when i do that? Or maybe even...this?" Cordelia let out another low chuckle as she gripped Misty's hair and pulled back, exposing the soft delicate skin on the younger woman's neck making Misty practically scream out in pure ecstasy just from that single action, "Fuck D..Delia! Harder!! Please pull harder..." She groaned as she felt Cordelia do exactly that, biting down hard on her oh so sensitive collar bone, licking and sucking while she slid her other hand down to Misty's center, giggling into her neck as she felt how wet she had already gotten, "Mmm...you're so easy baby.." Cordelia groaned as she pulled back harder on the fistful of Misty's hair, "Delia please!!" Misty whimpered as she bucked her hips softly against Cordelia's hand, "shhh we can't let the other witches hear us, you know that" the older woman said sweetly as she slowly began teasing the younger's entrance making her buck her hips once more, desperately trying to feel even more of her lover. After what seemed like an endless about of time teasing and edging Cordelia finally decided to give Misty what she had been needing for so long, she slid her two digits inside of the other woman and curled them without warning causing Misty to through her head back as she trembled all over, "so...close.." She whimpered once more as she felt Cordelia speed up faster than she'd ever moved her hand before, "go on...cum for me Misty.." She said calmly as she continued to curl her fingers right on that sensitive spot of hers. Finally after what truly seemed like forever Misty couldn't stop herself from screaming Cordelia's name at the top of her lungs as she finally felt the sweet relief that she had been craving for oh so long. "Well at least we know who the man in the relationship is now" said Madison as she sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast with Queenie, Zoe and Nan who had her noise canceling headphones on while she ate, "Pfft well you're not wrong i suppose" Said Zoe giggling, "god, they've been going at it all morning" said Queenie as she took a bite of her pancakes. Later on once Misty and Cordelia got dressed and washed up for the day they both made their way downstairs to get some breakfast. "Well look who it is, the two lesbo witches" said Madison once more causing Misty to almost drop her glass of water, while on the other hand Cordelia simply set a hand on Misty's shoulder, "Relax Misty, they were going to find out one way or another" Misty bit down on her bottom lip and nodded "I..I guess you're right heh.." She said as she laughed awkwardly.


End file.
